Vehicles, such as automobiles, may include airbags designed to inflate and be impacted by occupants of a rear seat during a front or side impact of the vehicle. For example, a side curtain airbag may deploy from above a door during a side collision, and the side curtain airbag may be impacted by an occupant in the rear seat adjacent to the side curtain airbag. For another example, an airbag may deploy rearward from a seatback of a front seat during a front impact, and an occupant in the rear seat behind the front seat may impact the airbag.
During a side impact to a side of the vehicle opposite an occupant sitting in a rear seat, the occupant may be urged laterally toward the impacted side by the force of the impact. While a seatbelt may mitigate some effects of a side impact to the occupant seated on the far side from the impact, not all states mandate wearing seat belts in the rear seats, and not all occupants choose to wear seatbelts.